Lovers Forever
by krissy is bored
Summary: He could get raped and I wouldn't care!" Blaise shouted. "Do you really hate me that much? I thought most of it was just an act, but I guess I was wrong."


Seamus : Hey people !!!! Sorry Krissy hasn't updated lately , but she's been REALLY busy .

Blaise : Yaa , with her getting sick , all those tests , her parents taking away her laptop , and that whole thing with her not being able to go on ff , she was barely able to post this .

Seamus : But luckily , she managed to sneak on ( 007 music comes on ) so here's her story !

Blaise : And it's beta-ed by the amazing nonnahs002 . Visit her story !!!

ENJOY !!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out in the Muggle world, one ex-Slytherin, and one ex-Gryffindor, were having a picnic by a huge lake. Yeah, a Slytherin and Gryffindor; after all, interhouse relations had improved a lot since most of the Slytherins ended up fighting against Voldemort. Anyways, the two in question happened to be Blaise Zabini, and Seamus Finnegan. The two were celebrating their second anniversary, since the two had gotten together in seventh year.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Blaise asked his boyfriend, whom he was cuddling with, "you've been quiet, and with you, that NEVER happens."

"Nothing," Seamus replied casually, "just how we first got together."

"Oh, I remember. I still can't believe how stupid we were. Wait no, scratch that, I can't believe how stupid YOU were," Blaise joked.

Seamus pouted and faked a hurt look.

"Aww, do you want me to tell you our story again to make you feel better?" Blaise teased.

"Yes," Seamus said, smiling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey Blaisey!" shouted Seamus, "watcha doing?"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, Finnegan," Blaise sneered back.

"A million?"

"Exactly, now stop."

"Nooo. I told you to call me Seamus didn't I? I won't stop 'till you call me by my real name."

"You mean 'Dirty Irish Half-blood'?" Blaise retorted.

Seamus's face immediately fell, and he muttered, "Why do you have to be so mean? I was just tying to be nice."

"Yeah, well Slytherins don't do nice."

"Draco does, and he's not only a Slytherin, but the 'Ice Prince'. If he can be nice, why can't you?"

"That's because he's dating Harry."

"Hey! How come you can call him Harry, and he's been one of your worst enemies since first year, but you can't call me Seamus, even though I've never done anything to you!"

"You haven't done anything to me? Have you forgot about the whole coloring my hair RED and GOLD incident last month?" Blaise demanded.

"Oh, yeah, that. Well, that's because Gryffindor was playing a game against Hufflepuff, and you weren't showing any sprit!" Seamus defended himself.

"Why should I show any spirit for you Gryffindorks?"

"You should be careful who you call a Gryffindork. After all, you're practically one yourself, with all the time you spend inside the GRYFFINDOR common room."

"That's not fair! That's because of Draco, who's always dragging me in there because he doesn't want to be the only Slytherin in there when he wants to see Harry."

"Why doesn't Draco just bring Harry to the Slytherin common room then?"

"You know that the Slytherins would probably kill him on sight. Besides, why are we arguing about this, when we should be discussing how annoying you are."

"Yeah, HEY! Wait a second, I'm not annoying," Seamnus protested, but by this time Blaise had already run, leaving Seamus to go chasing after him.

_END FLASHBACK_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Yeah, that was funny," Seamus said, referring to the hair incident,

"No it wasn't, I had to walk around with red and gold hair a week AFTER the match."

"Exactly!"

"You know, I still haven't properly _punished_ you for that. Remind me to do that when we get home," Blaise drawled, watching in amusement as Seamus's breathing became slightly labored, and his pupils dilated.

"Anyways, back to the story."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_FLASHBACK_

"Hey Blaise, so when are you going to tell Seamus that you love him?" Draco inquired curiosly.

Blaise choked on his drink, and immediately sputtered, "What are you talking about?! I don't love that Gryffindork!"

"Be careful who you call a 'Gryffindork', after all, there's one right here," Harry joined in, "besides, we all know that Seamus is the only reason you go in the Gryffindor common."

"That's not true! He's practically the Weasley twins' successor or something! Actually, he's worse than them! Besides, why would I like him? He's not-"

"Well, then you wouldn't mind if anything happened to him?" Draco teased.

"No! Of course not! Finnigan could get raped, and I wouldn't care at all! At least then he'll stop bothering me!" Blaise lied.

At this moment, Seamus happened to be walking by, and the second he heard this, he let out a gasp, and ran.

"Alright, I think I'll ask him to have a threesome with me Drake and me then," Harry casually commented.

"WHAT?!" two voices exclaimed.

"Hell no! Harry James Potter, your ass belongs to me, and only me! Not Seamus or anyone else, you got that?" Drake angrily bellowed out, dragging Harry away to show him just how much his ass belonged to him.

"No fucking way! Potter, I swear, don't even think about screwing Seamus! I love him, so stay the fuck away from him!" Blaise shouted furiously, accidently admitting that he loved Seamus.

"Glad to hear that!" Harry laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seamus ran to his hiding spot, a tree right under the Astronomy Tower.

"How could he say something like that?! I thought that he at least cared about me. I'm such an idiot, thinking that he would feel the same way," he whispered, his small frame shaking with sobs. "I won't bother him anymore then. If he wants me to leave him alone, and it makes him happy, then I will."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, when Seamus saw Blaise, he stood true to his decision, and ignored him like he thought Blaise wanted.

After a couple days of this, Blaise grew curious, and cornered Seamus.

"What's up with this?" Blaise demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Seamus replied.

"I mean you ignoring me like this! You usually won't stop bothering me!"

"Exactly! I thought you wanted me to stop bothering you!"

"I do, but not like this!"

"Then why'd I hear you tell Harry and Draco that you wouldn't care if I got raped, 'cause then I wouldn't be there to bother you?!"

Blaise's mouth dropped open, and he murmured "You heard that?"

At this, Seamus finally looked up, and to Blaise's shock, his eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"Yes, I heard that. And do you really hate me that much? I thought most of it was just an act or something, but I guess I was wrong."

"No, you don't understand! Didn't you hear what I said afterwards?"

"Why should I stay and listen to you talk about how annoying I am?" Seamus muttered dejectedly.

"'Cause then maybe you would have heard me say that I loved you."

"What? Is this some sort of sick joke or something? 'Cause it's not funny!"

Instead of answering, Blaise just leaned down, and captured Seamus's lips with his own.

_END FLASHBACK_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was the best kiss of my life, 'ya know?" Seamus asked.

"Course it was. Probably the only one you had too." Blaise teased.

"Hey! That wasn't nice." Seamus grumbled. "You really _did_ hurt me though. I thought that you really hated me."

Blaise's eyes softened, and he gave a rueful smile.

"Yeah, I know. And I'm sorry about that. I was an idiot."

"Glad that you finally admit it!" Seamus joked.

"Why you-"

Stopping Blaise from answering, Seamus reached up, and kissed Blaise gently on the lips, exactly like Blaise did to him those 2 years ago.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seamus : Awww ... that was so sweet !!!

Blaise : Yaa , but it's a little creepy how she knew exactly what happened ( Krissy smirks ) ...

Seamus : Anyways , REVIEW !!! You'll have Krissy's love forever !!!

Blaise : And a picture of us snuggled together . :


End file.
